Multicellular organisms exert precise control over cell number. A balance between cell proliferation and cell death achieves this homeostasis. Cell death occurs in nearly every type of vertebrate cell via necrosis or through a suicidal form of cell death, known as apoptosis. Apoptosis is triggered by a variety of extracellular and intracellular signals that engage a common, genetically programmed death mechanism.
Multicellular organisms use apoptosis to instruct damaged or unnecessary cells to destroy themselves for the good of the organism. Control of the apoptotic process therefore is very important to normal development, for example, fetal development of fingers and toes requires the controlled removal, by apoptosis, of excess interconnecting tissues, as does the formation of neural synapses within the brain. Similarly, controlled apoptosis is responsible for the sloughing off of the inner lining of the uterus (the endometrium) at the start of menstruation. While apoptosis plays an important role in tissue sculpting and normal cellular maintenance, it is also the primary defense against cells and invaders (e.g., viruses) which threaten the well being of the organism.
Not surprisingly many diseases are associated with dysregulation of the process of cell death. Experimental models have established a cause-effect relationship between aberrant apoptotic regulation and the pathenogenicity of various neoplastic, autoimmune and viral diseases. For instance, in the cell mediated immune response, effector cells (e.g., cytotoxic T lymphocytes “CTLs”) destroy virus-infected cells by inducing the infected cells to undergo apoptosis. The organism subsequently relies on the apoptotic process to destroy the effector cells when they are no longer needed. Autoimmunity is normally prevented by the CTLs inducing apoptosis in each other and even in themselves. Defects in this process are associated with a variety of autoimmune diseases such as lupus erythematosus and rheumatoid arthritis.
Multicellular organisms also use apoptosis to instruct cells with damaged nucleic acids (e.g., DNA) to destroy themselves prior to becoming cancerous. Some cancer-causing viruses overcome this safeguard by reprogramming infected (transformed) cells to abort the normal apoptotic process. For example, several human papilloma viruses (HPVs) have been implicated in causing cervical cancer by suppressing the apoptotic removal of transformed cells by producing a protein (E6) which inactivates the p53 apoptosis promoter. Similarly, the Epstein-Barr virus (EBV), the causative agent of mononucleosis and Burkitt's lymphoma, reprograms infected cells to produce proteins that prevent normal apoptotic removal of the aberrant cells thus allowing the cancerous cells to proliferate and to spread throughout the organism.
Still other viruses destructively manipulate a cell's apoptotic machinery without directly resulting in the development of a cancer. For example, the destruction of the immune system in individuals infected with the human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) is thought to progress through infected CD4+ T cells (about 1 in 100,000) instructing uninfected sister cells to undergo apoptosis.
Some cancers that arise by non-viral means have also developed mechanisms to escape destruction by apoptosis. Melanoma cells, for instance, avoid apoptosis by inhibiting the expression of the gene encoding Apaf-1. Other cancer cells, especially lung and colon cancer cells, secrete high levels of soluble decoy molecules that inhibit the initiation of CTL mediated clearance of aberrant cells. Faulty regulation of the apoptotic machinery has also been implicated in various degenerative conditions and vascular diseases.
It is apparent that the controlled regulation of the apoptotic process and its cellular machinery is vital to the survival of multicellular organisms. Typically, the biochemical changes that occur in a cell instructed to undergo apoptosis occur in an orderly procession. However, as shown above, flawed regulation of apoptosis can cause serious deleterious effects in the organism.
There have been various attempts to control and restore regulation of the apoptotic machinery in aberrant cells (e.g., cancer cells). For example, much work has been done to develop cytotoxic agents to destroy aberrant cells before they proliferate. As such, cytotoxic agents have widespread utility in both human and animal health and represent the first line of treatment for nearly all forms of cancer and hyperproliferative autoimmune disorders like lupus erythematosus and rheumatoid arthritis.
Many cytotoxic agents in clinical use exert their effect by damaging DNA (e.g., cis-diaminodichroplatanim(II) cross-links DNA, whereas bleomycin induces strand cleavage). The result of this nuclear damage, if recognized by cellular factors like the p53 system, is to initiate an apoptotic cascade leading to the death of the damaged cell.
However, existing cytotoxic chemotherapeutic agents have serious drawbacks. For example, many known cytotoxic agents show little discrimination between healthy and diseased cells. This lack of specificity often results in severe side effects that can limit efficacy and/or result in early mortality. Moreover, prolonged administration of many existing cytotoxic agents results in the expression of resistance genes (e.g., bcl-2 family or multi-drug resistance (MDR) proteins) that render further dosing either less effective or useless. Some cytotoxic agents induce mutations into p53 and related proteins. Based on these considerations, ideal cytotoxic drugs should only kill diseased cells and not be susceptible to chemo-resistance.
Many autoimmune diseases and haematologic malignancies result from the aberrant survival and expansion of B and T cells in central and peripheral lymphoid organs. Current therapies for these for these disorders generally employ cytotoxic drugs whose mechanisms of action frequently involves DNA damage. Hence, the selectivity of these drugs is limited and often relies on the differential ability of diseased and healthy cells to tolerate and repair drug-induced cellular damage.
What are needed are improved compositions and methods for regulating the apoptotic processes in subjects afflicted with diseases and conditions characterized by faulty regulation of these processes (e.g., viral infections, hyperproliferative autoimmune disorders, chronic inflammatory conditions, and cancers).